1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a length-adjustable handle, and more particularly to a length-adjustable handle for a stroller.
2. Description of Related Art
Pushcarts are popular devices for transportation of babies. However, a handle of a conventional stroller can not be adjusted according to the height of the user so it is inconvenient to use. Thus there has been a long and unfulfilled need for the handle which can be adjusted to any desired positions.
The present invention provides a length-adjustable handle to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.